The Girl Who Has Everything
by Kezziexx
Summary: A missing scene from iOpen a Restaurant; When Sam is forced to close up, the tensions will only rise as Freddie waits for her.


_**iOpen a Restaurant missing scene **__[I am fully aware that iOpen a Restaurant was actually aired after Sams birthday but for the purpose of this let us pretend it was in fact set a few months before Sams birthday :)]_

* * *

Sam stood behind the counter wiping away at the marble top with a damp cloth, while Gibby cleared the tables and stacked the chairs. The customers had been slowly dwindling as the time moved later in to the night, the only 'customer' left was Freddie who had been typing away furiously at this laptop for half an hour and hadn't bought anything for more than twice that.

As Gibby brought over a cleared plate of what appeared to have been tator tots, he walked towards the refrigerator and called to Freddie "Yo Freddie, you want a drink man?" Freddie looked up from his laptop and and smiled "Sure man, thanks" and returned his attention back to the glowing blue screen at that Gibby looked at this watch and gasped "Oh chiz, I was suppose to pick Guppy up from his play rehearsal a half hour ago, Sam can you close up?"

Sam looked over anxiously "Uhm...I can't" Gibby furrowed his eyebrows "Sorry Bud, I've got to help my Mom, she bought a new bikini." Gibby sighed and thought for a moment "If you stay and close up you can have my share for today." Sams eyes widened and she grinned wickedly "Ok."

Gibby breathed a sigh of relief and hurriedly grabbed his jacket from the coat-rack before bounding for the stairs only stopping and calling back "Oh and Sam get Freddie his drink will you" and with that hurried up the stairs with only the sound of the door slamming to signify his leaving.

Sam sighed disconsolately looking over towards where Freddie sat completely unaware. She turned to the refrigerator and poured some pre-made lemonade in to a red glass and wondered over to the table. Dropping it harshly on the table a few flying droplets splashed onto the surface, "Here" he looked up slightly taken back by the bored expression on that plastered across Sams face "Thanks" He spoke lightly trying to draw a smile from the less than amused girl standing in front of him "That'll be a dollar fifty" She replied holding her hand out in front of her, palm open.

Freddie smirked and turned back to his computer "Funny Sam" she kept the bored expression on her face "I mean it. One dollar Fifty" she send pulling her fingers in to her palm in a 'Pay up' gesture. "You are kidding right? Gibby says me and Carly eat free." He states matter of factly "Well Gibby's not here now is he." She spat back angrily "Now pay up" He grumbled annoyed but reached in to his pocket extracting his wallet and retrieving the money in exact change.

She snatched the money aggressively from his hand almost taking a finger in the process before stalking back to her original place behind the counter. Freddie bit his lip thoughtfully, before raising his head to Sam "Hey Sam, can you come look at this for a moment?" Sam sighed agitatedly before putting down her cloth once more and walking over to the brunette behind a laptop. "What do you want Nub, some people have work to do."

Freddie rolled his eyes before turning the computer screen to her eye sight "What do you think of this?" Sam stared at a beautiful bracelet laden with diamonds and an option to be engraved, she raised her eyebrows surprised "It's...It's gorgeous, what's it for?" She picked up the now empty glass and took it away toward the sink "I was thinking about getting it for Carlys birthday" Sam dropped the glass in to the sink where it smashed loudly "Chiz!" she yelled Freddie stood from his chair and ran to the counter "Are you ok?" He asked concerned "Fine just broke a glass, don't worry about it." She began picking up the larger shards of glass that sat in the bottom of the basin as Freddie returned to his seat "So...That's what you were thinking about getting Carly?, I hope you got me a nice birthday present then"

Freddies eyes widened in fear for just a moment but did not go amiss from the ever observant Sam, he coughed nervously "Yeah. it's great. You'll love it!" Sams shoulders dropped and nodded in acknowledgement "You haven't got me anything yet have you?" Freddie rubbed the back of his neck nervously opening his mouth to speak but forming no words before finally "Well it's difficult, I mean what do you get the girl who's got everything"

Sam laughed weakly "Yeah, _I_ have everything." emphasising the I. Freddies eyebrows furrowed as he looked towards the dejected Sam. "What do you mean by that" He asked harshly. Sam shock her head exhausted "I'm just saying, You've been to my house, I have far from 'Everything'" Freddie crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Sam intensely "And?" he asked harshly once more. "Nothing, just you say I have everything and yet there's a reason we both basically live at Carlys" Freddie raised his eyebrow and a smirk formed across his lips "Jealous?" Sam looked dead into Freddies face and with a deadpan voice "Yeah, I am" Freddie looked taken back by Sam sudden revelation and stammered to regain his lost confidence "Oh..." Sam looked at the the now growing increasing uncomfortable brown eyed boy playing with his finger nails.

"Look what are you doing here anyway. If you're not ordering get out!" Sam said aggressively slamming the cash register draw "I'm the one giving you a ride home remember!" Freddie smirked confidently "Well I'm fine, I rather walk." He laughed harshly "That's a lie you rather do _anything_ than walk" Sam stared and stated deadpan "Well congrats, you've found the one thing I rather do less than walk. Go in a car with you." Freddie slammed his laptop closed and stood brashly knocking his chair over.

"ALRIGHT PUCKETT! I've had enough of this. What's your problem with me?" the yell echoed across the basement taking the blonde by surprise at the outburst. She crossed her arm and with an even voice "Get out." He narrowed his eyes "And what if I don't?" Sam reached under the counter and pulled out a solid sock, swinging it in a sideways figure of 8. Freddies eyes widened and he began to back away slowly holding his hands in front of him for defence "Sam, Carly told you you couldn't use that on any of us." Sam narrowed her eyes angrily and whispered "Well guess what..." She moved forward slowly before screaming "I DON'T CARE WHAT CARLY SAID!"

He blinked shocked before lowering his arms and nodding. "Ok, I'll leave." Walking over to what was once his table he picked up this laptop and continued to the stairs stopping at the first step and turning his attention back to the now furiously mopping girl. "Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Sam stopped cleaning the floor and sighed "Just get out" Freddie sighed tiredly and continued up the stairs and out of the restaurant doors.

As the sound of a slamming door echoed down the stairs, Sam dropped the mop haphazardly onto the floor and took a seat in a nearby chair, placing her head in her hands she shock violently with tears, before inhaling harshly wiping her cheeks of the evidence, glancing at the steps she whispered aloud "So I have everything do I?...Well I don't have you." So with a final deep breath, she stood from her chair and returned to her mopping.

* * *

_**So how was that for absolutely no closure lol! I just can't stop with the angst I'm sorry. Although. I'm too sure with this one, It was an idea that has been bugging me like made, but it felt really forced to write and reading it it seems I don't know...Crap. Lol I guess is the best way I can describe it but I'm not sure on how to improve it so I guess I'll give it to you all and pray you enjoy it. Please Review especially if you think you know why I feel it's not very good. Thanks :D**_


End file.
